Portal Of Triple
I don't sleep that much at night because of my insomnia. My eyes bloodshot stare at the tv while its on the whole night. Then, I go to my middle school. I normally fall asleep during math. I dream about me in a white room strapped to a chair and me staring in the mirror and seeing a weird vortex behind me. I then wake up to my teacher saying, "Wake up Jeremy!" I never told my parents about my insomnia until now. We went to the doctor and he said for me to take sleep aids. "Thank you." I tried them out. No luck. "Nothing works!" I screamed. I got up, went downstairs and sat on the couch. I felt strapped to my seat and I saw the same vortex from my dream. I had 2 thoughts in my head. "Yes, I finally sleep at night!" My other thought was, "Oh no, not this!" I felt like I was being pulled yet being pushed. I tried to wake up. I did. I woke up in my bed with the tv on. "Hmm, I must have fell asleep." I got up, feeling better than ever and got on my computer. I got a add that said, NEW TV FOR FREE! I believe EVERYTHING I see, so I clicked on it. It took me to a picture of a random family I didn't know. The title was WINSTON. That's when it occured. I felt a shock in my head, and I had insomnia again for the rest of the night. The next day, one of the kids in reading wasn't there. Few days later she still wasn't there. I told my parents about that she wasn't there. I went to my doctor the next day and I told him about the shock thing. He was dumbfounded. "That never happened to any of my patients, LEAVE!" "What a horrible doctor." My mom said on the way out. 1 week later, my friend Kane wasn't there either. I fell asleep during math like usual except the dream was different Kane and the girl I talked about earlier were being sucked into the vortex. There was a boy with them just standing there being sucked in with a pale face. "Who are you?" He didn't answer. "Who are you?" I said again. No answer. I tried to lunge at him but I was strapped to the chair. I woke up in the nurses office. "What happened?" I said. "You didn't wake up." My teacher said. I asked about the 2 kids that have disappeared. They stared at each other and stared back at me. "What?" "You know, the kids from reading." "Oh, them!" My teacher said. " Can I check the cameras?" I said. "Why?" "Can I please?" "Fine." We walked to the principal office and I checked the cameras. Nothing unusual. They were still watching while I tiptoed back to class. 'WHAT THE?!" My teacher screamed. I ran back, and saw the same vortex from my dream there. Wane was there, But the lights were off. He screamed as he was being pulled. The next day, I stayed behind and was going to try to find the vortex. It didn't activate the whole night. The next day, I checked the Winston picture again. The boy was gone. I got up and ate breakfast. "Hello?" I called. No answer. I walked out to see no one outside. There's normally people outside, so I started to worry. It's been 1 week. No one is here. I saw the boy in the kitchen. "What do you want?!" I was sucked in by the vortex. I'm now in the same room from the dream before I got help. I'm hungry. I try to wake up. I can't. "HELP!" I couldn't hear my voice. A phone appeared out of nowhere. I heard crying from the other side. "Why is he here? Why does he have a coma?! Will it ever end?! It's been 11 years!" I heard my mom scream. I screamed at the top of my lungs. Quietness. Have I been in a coma my whole life?